


Tremble

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Enough with the hearts and flowers, it’s time for Buffy and Spike to do the wild thing. PG-13





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> Tremble
> 
> By Neemps
> 
>  
> 
> Category: Buffy/Spike
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights reserved for Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB, UPN, WGA, etc. etc. and so on. I’m just indulging in fantasy.
> 
> Feedback: Yes, please!
> 
> Spoilers: “Fool For Love”. Takes place after Buffy is resurrected. (I hope!)
> 
> Synopsis: Enough with the hearts and flowers, it’s time for Buffy and Spike to do the wild thing.

Spike and Buffy were fighting a whole pack of vampires. Buffy had dusted six of them just in this one battle so far. Spike had dusted two and was taking on two more. Buffy ran over to help make the odds more even. She pulled one of them off of Spike, and after one look at the Slayer, the vamp took off running. Buffy chased him for a short distance, and then decided to throw her stake at him. Her aim was dead on, piercing him through the back and through the heart. He was dust before he knew what hit him.

 

Spike managed to punch the remaining vamp hard enough to send him toppling backward onto a picket fence, thus impaling himself and ending up a dust pile.

 

Buffy was almost completely out of breath, but her adrenaline was still pumping furiously through her veins. She looked around ready to fight off the next demon but there was no one left… except Spike.

 

Spike was still breathing hard. That had been a tough fight, with so many of them all at once. He hadn’t been sure he’d be able to get out of this one, but somehow had managed. He looked over and saw that Buffy was standing alone, with another stake raised up high, ready to plunge it into the next vamp that got near her. Spike stayed where he was, and just looked at her.

 

Buffy’s eyes were still wild with fight and it was taking a bit longer than usual for her to calm down. The fight was over. Time to rest. But she didn’t feel like resting.. She looked toward Spike, and saw him standing alone at the other side of the graveyard. Without taking her eyes off of him, she slowly lowered her arm and let the stake drop to the ground. Then she started walking toward Spike. He remained right where he was, watching her, waiting for her.

 

Buffy reached up and yanked the cross pendant from her neck. She didn’t care that she broke the clasp. She almost let that drop to the ground too but stuffed it deep into the pocket of her jeans.

 

She kept walking toward Spike at a brisk pace, until she was about to slam right into him. At the last second she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He seemed completely ready for it, as if he knew exactly what she was going to do. They were basically attacking each other with kisses, so much that they were stumbling to keep standing. Buffy wanted to just take him right then and there but knew that they couldn’t do that.

 

As Spike started kissing her up and down her neck, Buffy was able to get a couple of words out, just barely a whisper, “My place.”

 

Spike kept kissing up her neck and ended up at her lips again, and mumbled, “Okay.” They stopped kissing for a moment, Spike grabbed her hand, and they started running toward Buffy’s house.

 

As they got up to the door of the house, Buffy was trying to manage the house key out of her pocket, but Spike had grabbed hold of her again and was pressing her against the door, kissing her almost violently. The strange thing was, Buffy didn’t mind. She didn’t even mind the fact that the doorknob was digging into her back. She was still trying to get the key out of her pocket, but all she could get hold of was the cross pendant. She quickly pulled it out and tossed it away, hoping that she would remember to come back and look for it later. Right now, she just wanted Spike to make love to her.

 

With that thought, she started to tremble. ‘If we could just get into the house!’ she thought. She realized that the house key was in her other pocket, on the left side. Spike really had her in a clench, but she pushed against him just enough that he backed off a little. “The house key…” Buffy breathed. Spike nodded and let up on her for a moment. She fumbled with the key in the lock and pushed the door open. Once inside the house, Spike was on her again, slamming her against the door as it slammed shut behind them. Buffy was surprised that the chip hadn’t made his head explode by now, but then she realized that he wasn’t really hurting her. She was enjoying every bit of this, which she didn’t quite understand why. She was letting pure pleasure take over almost all other thoughts and functions in her brain. ‘I can’t believe I’m letting this happen,’ She thought. ‘What if Dawn comes home and catches me doing this?’

 

Spike was literally ripping her clothes off now. He couldn’t be bothered with carefully unbuttoning her blouse. The buttons had popped off as soon as he ripped open the front. What was left of her blouse was now a scrap of material in a heap on the floor. He was kissing her chest between her breasts and she was holding onto the back of his head, with her back arched. She didn’t know how he was able to hold her in that position and she didn’t care. But that nagging little mind of hers kept saying, ‘Dawn’s gonna walk in and be freaked seeing you get X-rated with Spike right here in the living room.’

 

Buffy managed to get out another word, “Upstairs!” Spike lowered her back down a bit and they started moving toward the stairs, his hands and lips all over her even as they walked. They stumbled about halfway up the stairs together and it didn’t seem like they were ever going to make it any further. Now Buffy was lying on the staircase and Spike was on top her, kissing and groping. It felt insanely, wildly delicious, even though the edges of the stairs were surely bruising her skin. She didn’t care.

 

Spike finally stopped and lifted her up with amazing strength and carried her the rest of the way up the stairs. He kicked the door of her room open, almost breaking the hinge. Then he slammed it closed once they were inside and the two of them flopped onto the bed.

 

Buffy was still trembling as they took a moment to catch their breath. She looked up at him, into his crystal blue eyes and thought how amazingly handsome he looked right now. Why did it take her so long to let this happen? And why couldn’t she stop trembling?

 

“I can’t stop shaking,” she said, a bit concerned and wondering when Spike was going to start kissing her again.

 

He smiled a very sweet smile and said, “You have no idea how sexy that is.” He kept staring into her eyes, and started smoothing her hair back from her face. “You are so beautiful.”

 

Buffy smiled at him. They looked at each other for a few moments and then Spike leaned down and started kissing her again. Gentle and sweet at first, and then building up to the same frenzied passion that they had a few minutes earlier. He sat up a moment and pulled off his black T-shirt and threw it on the floor. She sat up with him and hugged him close to her. Somehow he got her bra off. She wasn’t sure how he did it, but it just fell away and ended up on the floor next to his T-shirt.

 

They made love several times that night. At about 4:30am, Buffy was awake and holding Spike close to her while he slept. She was glad that he hadn’t slicked his hair back tonight. She was enjoying running her hands through the blonde fluffy thickness of it. It felt good against her skin.

 

She felt tired but wonderful. It had been a night like she’d never experienced before. She had never had such uncontrollable feelings of lust like that before. But it was more than just lust. She really cared about Spike. He had figured it out way before she did. He had waited for her. It must have drove him nearly mad. No wonder he resorted to such silliness as mannequins and the robot! What a character! But this one night was Buffy’s turn to realize it. Lucky for her that he was ready. There’s no way that she could have bottled-up those feelings for any length of time at all tonight. Good God, they practically broke the front door! Not to mention collapsing the staircase. And her bedroom door!

 

She laughed to herself. Couldn’t imagine doing anything like that with Riley or Angel. She looked at Spike as he slept. His arms were so muscular and strong. He was really beautiful. She was amazed that he could be so violent and terrorizing one moment, and then gentle and sweet the next. There was something strangely erotic about making love with someone who could easily kill you at any moment…and vice versa. Buffy was glad that she finally let herself give-in to his affections this time. She snuggled next to him and fell asleep.

 

She woke up when she heard Spike’s voice low and quiet next to her, “Bye, have a good day.” She sat up with a start.

 

“You’re not leaving now, are you?” She was not quite fully awake yet, but didn’t want him to leave.

 

“No, no, luv. Dawn’s just leaving for school now, that’s all.”

 

“Oh okay.” She conceded, and lay back down, nuzzling into Spike’s shoulder. Then she sat up again with a start. “Oh my God, Dawn! For her to see us like this.”

 

“Shhh. She didn’t “see” anything. Don’t worry. Besides, she’s a big girl. She knows enough about these things. She’s not going to be traumatized by seeing us in bed this morning.”

 

“Sorry. I don’t know why I’m freaking out so much.”

 

“Yeah, we both did plenty of that last night. I think I’m traumatized.”

 

Buffy laughed. “You are so funny sometimes.” She yawned and stretched, gave Spike a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning.” He said.

 

She got out of bed and picked up the bra and T-shirt from the floor. She looked at the bra and saw how he had gotten it off of her. She turned and looked at him.

 

“You bit this off of me!”

 

“Sorry. I’ll get you a new one. And a new blouse too.”

 

“Did you go demon on me last night?”

 

“Yeah, about 3 times. You didn’t notice?”

 

“No. Wow. Either you were awfully subtle about it or I was totally out of it.”

 

“You looked pretty “into it” to me.”

 

Buffy started to get dressed in jeans and a blue top. She scratched at an itch on her neck, and then realized something else.

 

“You bit me, too!”

 

“Just a little love nip is all.” He got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I couldn’t resist. I’m a vampire, after all.” He admired the tiny bite mark that he had made on her neck. She smiled and he squeezed her tighter. “I wanted to see if I could do it just enough without making that bloody chip go off.”

 

“And I thought you weren’t evil anymore.”

 

“There’s plenty of ways to be bad, baby.”

 

“I liked everything you did to me last night.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“So why was my shaking so sexy? It’s not like I was a nervous virgin.”

 

“Well, in a way, you were.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That kind of passion was new for you. Doesn’t happen very often. Never does for some people. When that passion builds up, it’s got to be dealt with or you get the shakes like that. Just knowing that you had that reaction to me was a real turn-on. But I knew you had that in you. I could tell that night at The Bronze, in the alley. You weren’t ready then. God knows I was!”

 

“I’m so sorry I was mean to you.”

 

“That’s all over and done with now. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I loved you first.”

 

“Yes, you did.”

 

 

END


End file.
